


Pizza Delivery!

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College AU, Creampie, Day 15, Double Penetration, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Noctis just wanted to deliver the pizza and go home to study for his Eos History exam the next day.  He was not expecting the door to open to reveal the professor for that class standing in nothing but a pair of lace panties, and he certainly wasn't expecting the hot grad student he'd had a crush on for years to be there in a corset.  He might just combust on the spot when they decide to buy his silence.





	Pizza Delivery!

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Ardyn is a professor, Ignis is a grad student, and Noctis is an undergrad. Ardyn and Ignis are in an established but secret relationship and have been for a few years. 
> 
> not beta-ed
> 
> special shout out to Miura Sky who talked about this idea with me long ago! It finally happened.

Noctis got out of his car with a groan and made sure his Hammerhead Pizza hat was on straight. He was beyond glad that this was the last delivery of the night and he could drive straight home after this. He was exhausted, but he still had to study for a test in his history class the next day.

He got the pizza out of the passenger seat and carried it up the walk to the rather ornate door. It was a nice house, with a very nice car in the drive. Surely whoever lived here could afford something a little better than Hammerhead Pizza.

He sighed and juggled the pizza to ring the doorbell. He heard voices coming from inside and shifted, waiting.

The door opened.

“Here’s your pizza from Hamm— _Professor Izunia_?!” Noctis half screamed.

It wasn’t the fact that the house belonged to his (rather attractive) Eos history professor. It was the fact that said professor stood in the door wearing nothing but a pair of lace panties and thigh high stockings.

“Fucking hell,” Ardyn Izunia said, grabbing Noctis by the front of his yellow polo shirt and yanking him inside. Noctis held the pizza to his chest like a shield, unable to draw his eyes from his professor’s very nice ass.

“What are you doing here?”

“Delivering the pizza you ordered,” Noctis squeaked, finally closing his eyes. Holy fuck, his professor was hung. He was never going to be able to look at him in lecture without turning the shade and brightness of a stop light ever again. 

“I didn’t order a pizza,” Ardyn said slowly, glaring at the boy. He recognized him, of course. Noctis Caelum, slightly above average student, less than inspired essay writer.

“I did,” another voice said and Noctis’ heart fell somewhere to the region of his toes. He would recognize that voice anywhere. It haunted his fantasies and he had jerked off to it more than once.

Noctis lifted his eyes and let out a strangled sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan. He covered his face with the pizza boxes again.

Ignis Scientia, Ardyn’s very hot, very smart, graduate student assistant, stood in the hallway, a pair of silk panties and a matching purple corset on. Oh, he was never going to get that image out of his head, and he was so okay with that.

“Of course, I never imagined you’d answer the door wearing that,” Ignis said, sauntering forward and gently pulling the pizza from Noctis’ hands. Noctis squawked and covered his eyes with his hands.

“How the hell was I supposed to know it would be a student?” Ardyn said, rolling his eyes and picking up his wallet.

“You answer the door like that when it’s not a student?” Noctis asked, slapping his hand over his mouth in shock.

Ardyn arched his eyebrow, eyes raking up and down Noct’s body.

“I wasn’t thinking about what I was or wasn’t wearing when the doorbell rang,” Ardyn said dryly.

“Oh god,” Noctis said, keeping his eyes covered. “Look, Professor, I’m sorry. I’ll never tell anyone, I swear.”

“No, you won’t,” Ardyn agreed.

Noctis’ face went white and he looked between his fingers. “Please don’t murder me! I’m so close to graduation!”

Ignis barked out a laugh, pulling the wallet out of Ardyn’s hands and taking out the money for Noctis. “Come now, Mr. Caelum, we’re not going to murder you.”

“You’re not?” Noctis squeaked, heart pounding.

Ignis smirked at him, stepping into Noctis’ personal space. He ran his fingers up and down the skin of Noct’s arm. “Of course not. Murder is illegal.”

Noctis swallowed, eyes locked on Ignis’ fingers.

“Only if you get caught,” Ardyn said lightly, his own hand sliding down Ignis’ back to cup his ass.

Ignis swatted at Ardyn, rolling his eyes. “I can think of other ways to buy Mr. Caelum’s silence,” Ignis purred.

“Naughty,” Ardyn said. “And it looks like he’s interested.”

Noctis stared at the two men. He had to admit that he had been attracted to Ignis since the first time he’d had him for a class. Even Ardyn Izunia was pretty hot for an old guy, at least when he wore normal clothes. Some outfits made him look like a ren faire reject.

“Do you have to go back to work?” Ignis asked, looking at Noct. His eyes drifted to the bulge in Noct’s pants.

Noctis shook his head. “Nope,” he squeaked, “this was my last delivery.”

“Good,” Ardyn said.

Noctis’ mouth fell open when Ignis twisted his fingers in Ardyn’s hair and pulled the professor close for a hard kiss. His cock stirred in his khaki pants.

Boy howdy was he interested.

Ardyn and Ignis pulled back, a line of saliva joining them together. They turned and looked at Noctis together, their cocks hard and pressing against the front of their panties. 

“What do you say, _Noct_?” Ardyn said, flipping Noctis’ hat off his head. “Interested?”

Noctis swallowed, looking between the two men.

“Fuck yeah,” Noctis said.

Ardyn smirked, reaching behind Noctis to lock the door.

“Then shall we begin?”

FFXV

Noctis found himself on Ardyn’s bed, staring up at Ignis. Ignis still wore the corset and the panties, the front of the purple panties growing darker with an ever widening stain of precome. Ardyn lay next to Noct, fingers dancing along Noct’s yellow shirt.

“We must get rid of this thing,” Ardyn said. “It’s really an atrocious color on you.”

“Yeah, Cid makes me wear it,” Noctis whispered, yelping when Ardyn yanked the shirt over his head. He half covered his chest. He wasn’t near as toned as Ignis, or even Ardyn.

“Stop, you’re beautiful,” Ignis said, leaning over and latching his lips around Noct’s nipple. Noctis shouted, arching under Ignis’ body.

Bahamut on a biscuit!

This was every naughty fantasy he’d ever had about Ignis coming true in one fell swoop. Granted, Ardyn usually wasn’t part of those fantasies, but whatever. It wasn’t that Ardyn wasn’t nice to look at, Noct just hadn’t really thought about it before.

“I think he likes you, Ignis,” Ardyn said, his hand brushing over the silk of Ignis’ corset.

Noctis made some sort of sound that he would forever deny came out of his mouth. Ardyn laughed, that deep masculine laugh that said he knew that he was the reason Noctis made that noise.

Ignis chuckled against Noct’s skin, moving to his other nipple. Noct’s eyes fluttered closed, body arching into Ignis’. He turned his head, forcing his eyes open to look down the line of Ardyn’s body.

The professor’s cock was hard, barely contained by his black lace panties. Noctis could see the head of his dick poking out the waistband of those panties. Noctis groaned as he watched a bead of precome leak from Ardyn’s slit. 

Fuck, he’d never be able to sit through lecture without imagining that dick leaking. Did Ardyn wear those panties under his clothes?

“Only on days that end with y,” Ardyn whispered in Noctis’ ear, cupping his dick and pulling the edge of the panties aside to give Noct a view of his balls.

Fuck, had Noctis said that out loud?

Ignis laughed against his chest, licking his way down Noct’s stomach, tongue dipping below the waistband of his khaki pants. Deft fingers undid his fly, finally releasing his cock from the khaki cage.

Ignis made a hungry noise and yanked Noct’s pants down roughly, pulling them off his legs and tossing them aside. 

“Nice socks,” Ardyn said, grinning. Noctis looked down at his socks.

“I really like Assassin’s Creed, sue me,” Noctis said.

Ignis ignored Noct and Ardyn’s banter, focused solely on Noct’s cock, hidden by a pair of basic black boxer briefs. He hooked his thumbs on the waistband and yanked them down, licking his lips when Noct’s cock sprang free. Noctis let out a startled yelp when Ignis swallowed him down without a second thought, nose buried in the younger man’s curls.

“Ifrit’s flaming ass!” Noctis yelled, making Ardyn laugh.

“I’ll have to remember that one,” Ardyn said, playing with Noct’s nipples. “He’s quite good at sucking dick, isn’t he?” Ardyn said, gesturing to Ignis. The other man was bobbing his head, sucking and licking Noct’s length like it was a straw and Ignis was drinking the first water he’d seen in days.

Noctis moaned, his head falling back on Ardyn’s shoulder. Ardyn grinned, watching his lover go to town on his student.

“Certainly brings back memories,” Ardyn drawled, “doesn’t it, Ignis?”

Ignis pulled off Noct’s dick, licking the tip like a lollipop. “You mean when I went down on you in your office that first time?”

Noctis moaned. Oh gods, Ignis had gone down on Ardyn in his office? He was never, _ever_ going to be able to go into that office ever again.

“Something like that,” Ardyn said, twisting Noctis’ nipples just as Ignis swallowed him again. The head of his dick hit the back of Ignis’ throat and Noct watched in awe as Ignis didn’t even blink.

“He has no gag reflex,” Ardyn whispered.

“Oh, fuck!” Noctis cried, hips bucking as Ignis started to play with his balls at the same time.

“Greedy, Ignis,” Ardyn said dryly. “Are you going to make him come before I even get a chance to touch?”

Ignis popped off his cock, licking Noct’s slit as he grinned at Ardyn. “He’s young. He’ll be ready to go in no time flat.”

Ardyn snickered at the thunderstruck look on Noctis’ face as Ignis sucked enthusiastically on his head. His tongue drove into Noct’s slit, making the man cry out.

“Ignis loves to swallow,” Ardyn whispered, his calloused fingers playing with Noct’s nipples. “He loves taking down his throat. Do you want that, Noctis? Do you want to see Ignis swallow your come?”

Noctis yelled Ignis’ name, his body arching as his balls tightened and he shot his load down Ignis’ throat.

Ignis’ throat worked as he swallowed everything Noctis had to give him, finally lifting his head and opening his mouth to show Noctis the proof.

“Oh my gods,” Noctis muttered, head flopping back against the pillows. Ardyn smirked, pulling Ignis close and kissing him hard, his tongue swirling through Ignis’ mouth, chasing the taste of Noct’s seed. 

Noctis watched them kiss, Ardyn’s fingers tangled in Ignis’ mussed hair. He hadn’t even known they were a thing, but watching them, he had to admit that they were beautiful together.

Ardyn pulled back, licking at Ignis’ lips. “Mmm, yummy,” he said. Noctis blushed hard, spit slicked cock twitching against his thigh.

Both men turned to look at Noct and Noctis suddenly knew what it was to be watched by a predator getting ready to eat him.

“What shall we do to him, Ignis, my dear?” Ardyn said, fingers dancing across Ignis’ back.

Noctis stared, mouth parted as Ignis looked at him, a wicked smirk crossing his face. “I have always wondered what it would be like to have your dick pressed against mine inside someone else.”

“Oh fuck,” Noctis said with feeling.

“Yes, I do believe we will fuck you,” Ardyn said lightly.

He went to pull off his panties, his cock barely contained by them. Noctis grabbed Ardyn’s wrist.

“Leave them on, please,” he gasped. Ardyn arched his eyebrow, leaning close to Noct. Noctis swallowed, drawn to those hazel eyes.

“Ask me nicely,” Ardyn said.

“He already said please,” Ignis said.

“Please,” Noctis whispered. “Professor.”

Ardyn’s cock twitched and he grinned. “Such a good student.”

“You are such an ass,” Ignis said, sitting up and reaching for the bedside table. He pulls out a tube of lube and bounces it from hand to hand.

“You adore my ass,” Ardyn said.

“I really do,” Ignis said, giving a self-deprecating sigh.

Noctis couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up from his throat. They had clearly been in a relationship for a while.

“Plus, you know I love being called Professor during sex.”

“Kinky bastard,” Ignis said fondly. He slapped Noct on the ass. “Roll over.”

Noctis rolled onto his stomach, hugging one of Ardyn’s pillows to his chest. He turned his head to watch as Ignis slicked up his fingers.

“Now, before we do this, have you done this before?” Ardyn asked.

“Have I had a dick up my ass or two at the same time?” Noct asked, gasping when Ignis touched his pucker.

“Let’s start with anything up your ass and go from there,” Ardyn said.

“I’m not a virgin—fuck, Ignis—but I’ve never been dp-ed.”

“Good to know,” Ignis said. “Then I’ll make sure to stretch you nice and wide.”

Noctis whimpered, hips rocking as Ignis worked two fingers into his hole. Ardyn ran his hand down Noct’s back, kneading warm flesh as Ignis started thrusting his fingers into Noct’s body. Ardyn bent over and started biting at Noct’s back.

Noctis moaned, grinding his hips into the mattress. Every sensation seemed exaggerated and overwhelming; he’d never had two people at the same time before and it was amazing. He groaned as Ignis stuck a third finger in, stretching his fingers apart. Noct closed his eyes, the stretch burning a bit.

Ardyn added more lube to Noct’s hole and Noct let out a pleased sigh. So much better.

He bucked as Ignis slid a fourth finger in, a moan tearing from his throat. Ardyn rested his chin on the swell of Noct’s butt cheek, watching as Ignis made his hole gape.

“So pretty,” Ardyn said lightly. “Can’t wait to stuff you full.”

Ignis gently bit Noct’s cheek, thrusting his fingers in and out quickly. When he felt Noctis relaxing, he slid his thumb in, groaning at the slick heat around his fingers. With each thrust, he spread his fingers apart, stretching Noct’s hole.

Noctis whined, hips bucking as Ignis licked at his balls while his hand worked Noct open. He let out a cry as Ignis slid his whole hand into Noct’s ass. Ignis went still, eyes fluttering closed at the tight heat around his fist. He could feel Noct’s muscles contracting around him and he moaned, forehead falling against Noct’s thigh.

Ardyn ran his fingers over Ignis’ skin, looking at where his wrist was enveloped by Noctis’ body. 

“Very nice,” Ardyn said. Ignis grinned at him, slowly dragging his hand from Noct’s ass. He wiped his hand on the sheets and tucked his panties under his cock and balls. His dick was long and hard and dripping and Noctis had never seen such a pretty dick. He couldn’t wait to have it inside him.

Ignis gathered pillows and sat on the edge of the bed, his legs over the side. Ardyn poured lube on his hand and stroked Ignis’ cock, slicking it up. “Come here, Noctis.”

Noctis rolled to his hands and knees, ass feeling super loose and dripping lube as he crawled to Ignis. Ignis patted his lap, green eyes twinkling at Noct. Noctis straddled his waist, grasping Ignis’ dick and lowering himself onto that beautiful cock. Every dream the Noct’s ever had was finally coming true.

Ignis’ cock slid easily into Noct’s loose hole, both men groaning at the sensation.

“You’re so loose and hot,” Ignis moaned. Noctis decided Ignis’ shoulder seemed like a good place to rest his head and faceplanted there. Ignis held his hips, thrusting slowly up into Noctis’ ass.

“Oh, gods, Iggy,” Noctis muttered, clutching his shoulders. Ardyn watched them lazily for a moment, stroking his own cock and getting it well lubed up. He got to his feet and walked around behind Noctis, stroking his back as he watched Noct’s body devour Ignis’ cock.

He knelt behind Noct, the lines of their bodies touching. He rutted his cock between Noct’s cheeks, nudging at his hole and Ignis’ dick.

“Oh my gods,” Noctis whispered, his fingers tangled in the ribbon of Ignis’ corset. He could feel that silk against his stomach and he loved it. He felt the dripping head of Ardyn’s length press against his already full hole and he turned his head to look.

Ardyn had pulled his panties down just enough to free his cock, and Noctis moaned. He reached out to touch, grinning as his professor bucked into his hand.

“Naughty, naughty,” Ardyn said. He took his cock in hand and pressed it against Ignis’ dick, sliding against the familiar and beloved length of Ignis as he pushed against Noct’s hole.

“Relax, Noctis,” Ardyn said gently, rolling his hips forward. Noctis keened as Ardyn’s cock breached his body. His ass stretched, burning from having two cocks inside him. He panted, tears pricking his eyes. Ignis rubbed his back and Ardyn went still, giving him time to adjust.

Ignis and Ardyn felt Noct’s body slowly relax around them and Ardyn rolled his hips forward, pushing his cock deeper inch by inch. Noctis threw his head back and Ardyn took the opportunity to latch onto his neck, sucking a deep bruise onto pale skin.

Ignis couldn’t really thrust from his angle; Noctis’ ass was so full with their cocks he could barely move. He watched Ardyn’s face as the older man started thrusting shallowly, his cock sliding nearly all the way out before he shoved his way back in.

Noctis moaned, ass burning but it felt so good. His cock was hard and dripping, precome smearing across Ignis’ corset. Ardyn’s dick pressed Ignis’ into Noct’s prostate with every thrust, making Noctis cry out every time. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Ardyn whispered in his ear. “You like being stuffed full of cock.”

“Yes!” Noctis screamed. Ignis moaned; the feel of Ardyn’s cock trapped against his in the tight heat of Noctis’ body felt amazing.

“You’re so tight,” Ardyn grunted, thrusting into him. “Ignis’ cock and mine, stretching that pretty little hole of yours. Are you going to think about this during finals? When you’re sitting there in class, trying to remember the exact year that Tenebrae become a democracy, are you going to remember the feeling of being stuffed with our cocks?”

Noctis whimpered, eyes closed. If he wasn’t going to think about it before, he was certainly going to now.

“Do you think I can get you to come in class?” Ardyn purred in his ear, slamming deep into Noctis’ body, pushing Ignis’ cock around with every thrust. “Am I going to look at you and you’re going to be shifting uncomfortably in those little lecture hall seats, trying to cover the fact that you have a raging hard on in the middle of my lecture on Altissian politics? Will I only need to look at you to have you coming right there in front of everyone?”

Noctis cried out, arching between the two men as he came, his seed staining Ignis’ pretty corset. Both Ardyn and Ignis moaned as Noct’s body clenched around them. Ignis shouted Noct’s name as he came, his spend coating Noct’s walls and making it easier for Ardyn to double his speed and slam into him.

Ardyn grabbed Noct by the hair, pulling his head back and sucking another bruise onto his neck as he drove his dick in as hard and fast as he could. The feeling of Ignis’ come squishing against his dick and Noctis’ channel tightening around him sent him quickly over the edge.

He shouted as he came, hips stuttering as he drove his spend as deep as he could. He rested his head on Noct’s shoulder, breathing hard as he came down from his high. He slowly slid out, watching as a rush of seed followed his cock.

Ignis moaned, head falling back. Noct felt so loose without Ardyn’s cock inside him.

Ardyn helped the two younger men lay back, helping Noct off Ignis’ cock. Noctis moaned as seed gushed from his ass. He tried to hold it in but he was so loose.

He collapsed next to Ignis, breathing hard. Ignis patted him on the head, feeling hot and boneless. Ardyn fell into the bed next to Ignis, his arm over Ignis’ waist to touch Noctis’ hip.

“That…was fucking…awesome,” Noctis slurred, grinning at them.

Ignis chuckled, ruffling Noctis’ hair. “And you’ll be quiet about what you saw tonight?”

“Oh, fuck yeah. Not a peep,” Noctis said, miming zipping up his mouth.

Ardyn lifted his head to look over Ignis’ chest at Noctis. 

“Just because I’ve had my dick up your ass doesn’t mean you get an automatic A on the test tomorrow.”

He slapped Noctis’ ass, grinning at the horrified expression on his face.

“FUCK!”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!!
> 
> Tomorrow: lapdance, Ignoct


End file.
